A Mother's Job
by BertaS
Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics and this popped into my head. I decided to a series of 'slice of life' drabbles. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. No warnings or pairings. If you have any suggestions as to scenes you would like to see, let me know in a review.
1. A Mother's Job

Title: A Mother's Job

Author: BertaS

Date: May 10, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 220

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics and this popped into my head. With it being Mother's Day, I decided to go with it. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

lj-cut text="Mother"

 **A Mother's Job**

She woke with a slight start and looked around the room before smiling. It worked. She was once again laying beside her husband, in her own home.

How far? She couldn't tell from the dark room. So she rose and looked though each of the other rooms. She stood, smiling as she looked down on her sleeping son for a long time before deciding she needed a cup of tea.

Now that she knew she had plenty of time she had to plan how to change it all, to make it all better. After all that was the job of all mothers, wasn't it?

At the base of the stairs she noticed the street lights outside were not providing as much light as usual and pressing her ear to the front door she could hear the conversation taking place on the other side.

She flung the door open and stared at the child the tall man was holding before holding out her hands. "Give him to me you stupid old man. Attempting to leave a baby on the doorstep. Are you all insane?" Her eyes fell on the only woman in the group. "I would have thought **you** would know better." Tears poured down her cheeks as he held her nephew close. "Lily would have expected better."

The End

AN: I do not believe there will be any more of this. And if there is, it would most likely be in the form of disjointed drabbles as opposed to a real story. If anyone wants to adopt it you are more than welcome, just let me know as I want to read it.


	2. Vernon

Title: A Mother's Job 2 - Vernon

Author: BertaS

Date: May 10, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 136

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics and this popped into my head. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 2 - Vernon**

"Vernon Michael Dursley!" Petunia shouted causing the man to stop mid-rant. "Just how on earth would that be considered remotely normal?" She shook her head as she knelt by the door to the cupboard under the stairs. "It's okay, Harry, please come out. Uncle Vernon didn't mean to scare you."

Vernon blustered, "But…"

Petunia glared him into silence. "He will not be staying in the cupboard." She sighed as the little boy crept out of the small space and into her lap. "It's not normal, Vernon." She cuddled the boy. "We have a perfectly good bedroom for him upstairs."

"But he's…" Vernon tried again.

"He's just a little boy." She reached out and took her husband's hand. "Just like Dudley. Would you want someone to treat **your** son like that?"

AN: I have several more scenes in mind but as I said before they are kind of disjointed. If you have any suggestions as to scenes you would like to see, let me know in a review. I can always use additional inspiration.


	3. The Potter Heir

Title: A Mother's Job 3 - The Potter Heir

Author: BertaS

Date: May 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 136

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics and this popped into my head. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 3 - The Potter Heir**

She suddenly stood and leaned forward hands flat on the desk as she growled, "Stop wasting my time! I do not want his money. I am trying to secure his future." She took a deep breath. "You will recall **all** keys to **all** vaults he will in entitled to and retain them until he comes of age." She sank back into the chair. "I only requestded limited access to his trust vault as there are things he will need such as clothing and early education. I will of course provide receipts for reimbursement if that is the way you would prefer to handle such."

"I see." The goblin nodded. "However you must understand our caution. You are not the first to make inquiries about the Potter Heir's accounts, and I dare say, you will not be the last."

Petunia looked at the heavy set man seated beside her and he reached down to lift one of the two children playing on the floor between his feet. He stood the child on the desk and asked, "And did the others have the Potter Heir with them?"

AN: Again just a disjointed slice of life. Hope you are enjoying them. If you have any suggestions as to scenes you would like to see, let me know in a review. I can always use additional inspiration.


	4. Mooey

Title: A Mother's Job 4 - Mooey

Author: BertaS

Date: May 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 132

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics and this popped into my head. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 4 - Mooey**

He continued to speak as he stepped into the lounge. "I was surprised to get your letter. Dumbledore said it was too dangerous to for me to see him."

Petunia snorted, "He is not in charge of Harry. I am."

They were interrupted by a small blur dashing into the room and wrapping itself around the man's shin as he practically screamed, "Mooey!"

Remus Lupin smiled softly as he bent and lifted the child high before cuddling him close. "Hello Cub." He whispered hugging the two year old tightly, "Happy Birthday."

A second boy tugged on the man's pant leg demanding, "Hawwy up. Duddy up!"

Laughing Remus squatted and to Petunia's surprise the thin man lifted both children, something even Vernon had trouble doing as Harry was a sturdy boy of average size and Dudley a bit large like his daddy.

"My son, Dudley." Petunia said with a smile as an out of breath Vernon entered the room. "Sorry Pet, once he heard him I couldn't contain him any longer." He smiled at the man holding the boys and nodded, "Vernon Dursley," he started to hold out his hand only to laugh.

Remus jiggled the boys a bit making them giggle. "Remus Lupin, a pleasure to meet you. I'd shake your hand but I seem to have mine a bit full." He said with a smile.

AN: Again just a disjointed slice of life. If you have any suggestions as to scenes you would like to see, let me know in a review. I can always use additional inspiration.


	5. Setting a Good Example

Title: A Mother's Job 5 - Setting a Good Example

Author: BertaS

Date: July 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 168

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics and this popped into my head. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 5 - Setting a Good Example**

Vernon made a face as he sat down at the table for dinner only to have his wife scold him gently, "Vernon, please set a good example for the boys. After all, we want them to grow up big and strong. So we need to show them the proper foods to eat." She loaded his plate with more veg than meat, and not a potato in sight.

Petunia had been on a healthy food kick for a while now. Not that Vernon could complain too much, he had been complimented too many times in the last couple of months on his weight loss and how good he was looking not to appreciate the trouble she was going to, to see that they all were healthier.

The weight loss also made him feel better as well as making it easier to keep up with two small, energetic boys.

Vernon did the only thing a sane mane could do. He smiled and said, "Yes Dear." as he began to eat.

AN: Again just a disjointed slice of life. If you have any suggestions as to scenes you would like to see, let me know in a review. I can always use additional inspiration.


	6. Marge

Title: A Mother's Job 6 - Marge

Author: BertaS

Date: May, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 130

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A series of 'Slice of Life' Drabbles.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics and this popped into my head. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 6 - Marge**

"Marge?" Vernon frowned as he pulled his sister to the side. "I'm sorry but if you can't treat the boys the same I'm afraid you won't be giving either of them gifts." He sighed at the woman's shocked look. "I may not have liked his parents very well, but Harry is still family." Vernon chuckled, "He and Dudley are quite like you and I were at that age." He patted her on the shoulder. "Just as competitive as we were."

Marge nodded. "Encourage it Vernon. It'll make them both stronger. I'll do my part if that's what you want."

He nodded and smiled as he led her to be introduced to the other guests that had gathered for Dudley's third birthday, including Harry's surrogate godfather, and honorary Uncle, Remus Lupin.

AN: If you have any suggestions as to scenes you would like to see, let me know in a review. I can always use additional inspiration.


	7. Ninja Turtles

Title: A Mother's Job 7 - Ninja Turtles

Author: BertaS

Date: May, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 150

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A series of 'Slice of Life' Drabbles.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics and this popped into my head. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 7 - Ninja Turtles**

"Boys. Boys! Stop that shouting at once." Petunia scolded as she set a tray of healthy snacks in front of the group of six year olds that had gathered in her lounge to watch the telly.

"But Mum, you should have seen what Rafael did." Dudley tried to mimic the karate move from the cartoon.

One of the other boys excitedly said, "And then Leonardo…" he made a move and shouted, "hi-yah."

"And Donatello …" shouted a third.

"And Michelangelo!" hollered the forth.

"Oh come on, all he did was shout 'Cowabunga' and eat some pizza." Harry laughed. "Can we learn to be Ninja Turtles, Aunt Petunia?" he asked excitedly.

She laughed, "Well, I don't know about becoming turtles, but I can check into karate lessons for you and Dudley."

She had to call them to order again after that as they shouted and jumped around the room in excitement.

AN: If you have any suggestions as to scenes you would like to see, let me know in a review. I can always use additional inspiration.


	8. No Bullies

Title: A Mother's Job 8 - No Bullies

Author: BertaS

Date: July, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 308

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A series of 'Slice of Life' Drabbles.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics. I had a question as to what Petunia knows? All I can say is that she knows a lot, but is not as yet in a position to do anything about certain facts. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 8 - No Bullies**

"Hay! Stop that!" Harry shouted at the older boy who had just pushed one of the first form girls while they were on the playground.

"What you gonna do about it, shrimp?" the boy sneered as he actually knocked the girl down.

Harry smirked slightly as he tilted his head and looked up at the bigger boy. "Richard, isn't it?" he asked and continued without giving the boy a chance to answer, "You're new here, so maybe you haven't been informed that this playground is a bully free zone. We don't tolerate any bullying."

"We?" Richard snorted. "You and what army?"

Dudley chose that moment to step up behind Harry and glare at the older boy with his arms crossed over his chest. He was, at eight, just as tall and a bit broader in the shoulder than the stocky ten year old.

Piers sniggered. "My money's on Harry."

One of the others in the crowd laughed. "No bet… Harry'd clean his clock, but I don't think he'll have to." He said shaking his head as Harry held his hand out the girl and helped her to her feet.

"Harry, he's not worth getting in trouble for." she said before quietly adding, "Neither am I."

"Nonsense, and I am not going to get in trouble." Harry said with a smile.

Just as Richard started forward with his fist cocked back the first form teacher on playground duty entered the large group of children. She asked with a frown, "Just what is going on here?"

Harry smiled sweetly at the teacher as he said, "Oh, Richard here accidentally knocked Kimmy down. He was just getting ready to apologize."

The rest of the group who were mostly friends of Harry and Dudley all nodded and the teacher hummed but looked to the odd man out. "Well Richard, let's hear it?"

AN: If you have any suggestions as to scenes you would like to see, let me know in a review. I can always use additional inspiration.


	9. Balance

Title: A Mother's Job 9 - Balance

Author: BertaS

Date: May, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 180

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A series of 'Slice of Life' Drabbles.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 9 - Balance**

"I wasn't sure you'd come." she said as the man sat beside her on the bench.

"I almost didn't." he replied evenly, then asked, "Why here?" as he looked around at the group of children practicing what he assumed was karate moves. They all seemed to be between eight and twelve.

"My boys are in this class." She smiled as she directed his attention to two of the boys.

The man snorted, "Rather violent thing to be teaching Potter's spawn."

Petunia laughed, "And throwing hexes at people isn't?" She shook her head, eyes still on her boys. "This is more about discipline and balance in mind, body and soul. It's all respect and honor. He's going to need more than that though. He needs someone to teach him that the other side has none of those."

The man shook his head, "Petunia, you can't expect me to…"

He knew he had lost when Petunia turned to face him fully for the first time during their conversation and said, "You will do this, Severus Snape, because Lily **would** expect it."

AN: If you have any suggestions as to scenes you would like to see, let me know in a review. I can always use additional inspiration.


	10. Accidental Magic

Title: A Mother's Job 10 - Accidental Magic

Author: BertaS

Date: July, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 158

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A series of 'Slice of Life' Drabbles.

A/N: I had a request, from Bad Wolf Jen, to see the teacher with the blue hair. I didn't quite manage to get said teacher into the scene but I hope you like it. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. The only payment I get is the warm fuzzy I get from your reviews.

 **A Mother's Job 10 - Accidental Magic**

"But…" Harry started before noticing the disapproving look on his aunt's face. "I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia. I didn't mean to."

Petunia sighed. "I know sweetheart." She ran a comforting hand through his hair in a futile attempt to smooth it down. "I also know you don't lose control very often." It was wasn't a question, but it was certainly a request for an explanation.

Harry sighed. "He's just such a bully." He frowned before continuing, "We don't let it happen on the playground and teachers really shouldn't act that way. I mean, even Uncle Sev isn't even **that** sarcastic."

Petunia smirked to herself at the comparison. "No, they shouldn't. But that does not mean you can turn Mister Snider's hair blue." she said sternly.

Harry sighed again. "I know." He brightened slightly as he added, "It was a really pretty color of blue though."

Petunia couldn't stop the chuckle as she said, "Well, yes, I suppose it was."

AN: If you have any suggestions as to scenes you would like to see, let me know in a review. I can always use additional inspiration.


	11. Cooking

Title: A Mother's Job 11 - Cooking

Author: BertaS

Date: July, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 176

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A series of 'Slice of Life' Drabbles.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 11 - Cooking**

Nine year old Harry hummed happily as he carefully prepared the vegetables for their dinner.

Petunia smiled as she said, "Very nicely done Harry. Can you tell me why they need to all be the same size?"

Harry grinned as he answered, "So they all cook evenly." He then made a face as he added, "Be kind'a gross if some of them were half raw and others all mushy."

Dudley looked at the apples he was pealing and asked, "What about the apples? It's the same with them, right?"

Petunia's smile grew bigger as she nodded. "That's right Sweet-ums." She took one of the pealed apples and showed both boys how to cut and core them, before returning to rolling out the crust for the treat she was working on.

Both boys were looking forward to the meal they were helping to prepare. Chicken stir fry with wild rice was one of the families favorites. And the apple pie for afters would be great as they didn't get nearly as many sweets as they thought they should.

AN: If you have any suggestions as to scenes you would like to see, let me know in a review. I can always use additional inspiration.


	12. A Father's Job

Title: A Mother's Job 12 - A Father's Job

Author: BertaS

Date: July, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 332

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A series of 'Slice of Life' Drabbles.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 12 - A Father's Job**

Ten year olds Harry and Dudley stood knee deep in the wide stream as they tried to imitate what Vernon was doing in the deeper water. It was a lot harder than it looked.

Harry enjoyed making the lure for the end of the line and was really looking forward to catching a fish. Grilled trout was one of his favorite meals to eat as well as to help his aunt cook. This time he would get to cook the fish all by himself over an open fire back at their camp site. But they couldn't cook and eat the fish until they caught them.

Vernon had tried to get the boys interested in several of the hobbies he enjoyed.

They were both was fairly good at golf but found it a bit boring. Vernon thought they would probably enjoy it more when they were older. It was after all a very good way to socialize with other business men and clients.

Neither of them found the same relaxation Vernon did in stamp or coin collecting although even he admitted that he did it more as a form of investment.

Both boys played sports as well as keeping up with their karate and other activities like swimming and they ran everywhere. Dudley played rugby, Harry football, and they both played cricket and baseball. Vernon did the best he could to get to all their games as did Petunia.

They all enjoyed the comic books that Vernon had collected over the years, even though Petunia somewhat disapproved. She would much prefer they read something a bit more educational.

Vernon had tentative plans to take the boys to his club of some skeet shooting and perhaps some hunting when they were a bit older. All boys should at least learn to handle a gun properly.

Vernon was very grateful to his wife for making him loose the extra weight as he would never have been able to do all of these things with his boys if he hadn't. And after all, as Petunia had reminded him, teaching these things to the boys was a fathers job.

AN: If you have any suggestions as to scenes you would like to see, let me know.


	13. Star Wars

Title: A Mother's Job 13 - Star Wars

Author: BertaS

Date: July, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 164

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A series of 'Slice of Life' Drabbles.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 13 - Star Wars**

"Petunia," Vernon asked, "you don't think watching such movies will give Harry, you know, ideas?" The boys had taken all the glasses and popcorn bowls to the kitchen. "I mean…" He looked to where the boys were heading up the stairs.

Dudley's voice carried into the lounge where Vernon and Petunia were still sitting. "But Harry, I have to be Han, and you're Luke because you can use the force and I can't."

Petunia smiled as Harry was almost whined, "But Han is so much cooler than Luke."

Dudley laughed. "Well maybe you can be Obi Wan? He's kind'a cool." He nudged Harry with his shoulder. "Unless you wanna be Yoda, you're almost short enough."

They could barely hear Harry's, "Am not, ya scruffy nerf herder." As they disappeared into the upstairs.

Petunia turned to Vernon with a smirk as she answered his concern, "Well I certainly hope so." She then chuckled, "As long as he doesn't become Darth Vader everything will be fine."

AN: If you have any suggestions as to scenes you would like to see, let me know.


	14. Dudley's Birthday

Title: A Mother's Job 14 - Dudley's Birthday

Author: BertaS

Date: July, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 579

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A series of 'Slice of Life' Drabbles.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics, and I just couldn't resist setting the snake at the zoo free. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 14 - Dudley's Birthday**

Harry was buttering the toast while Petunia finished up the bacon when Dudley entered the kitchen on his birthday. "Wow, how many are there?" Dudley asked as he examined the presents that covered a little over half the table.

"Fourteen," said Vernon, "Counted myself."

"Fourteen?" Dudley snorted, "That's less than last year." He shrugged as Harry sat plates in front of him and his dad before retrieving the ones for himself and Petunia who was pouring juice for them all.

"Some of them look to be bigger than last year." Harry commented as motioned to the one setting off to the side by the door and started eating.

"Still it's two less than last year." Dudley pretended to pout as he ate his own breakfast before tearing into the presents. He got a new bicycle and a video camera as well as a new cricket glove, some books, a couple of new games for the game console they had in the lounge, a couple movies and a new backpack with a bed roll for their next camping trip.

Petunia laughed, "Well maybe, if you're good while we are out today we'll get you two more."

Dudley grinned. "Maybe a book on some of the animals at the zoo and a tee shirt?"

Shortly after he was done opening his gifts, Piers arrived and they all loaded into the car for Dudley's requested trip to the zoo.

After lunch they entered the cool dark reptile house which was a relief after the heat of the day. The boys soon found the biggest snake there.

"Hm." Piers made a face. "Not very lively is it?" He soon wandered off looking for the most poisonous snakes.

Harry leaned toward the glass as he whispered, "Must get awfully boring having people stare ate you all day." The snake raised his head and stretched toward the glass looking at back at Harry.

Dudley nudged Harry and whispered urgently, "Harry!" He looked all around to be sure no one was close. "You're hissing."

Harry blinked in surprise. "I'm what?" he asked.

"Hissing." Dudley said before nodding at the snake, "I think he understood you."

Harry looked all around checking that they were not being observed before looking back at the snake. "Do you understand me?" The snake nodded and stretched to almost touch his nose to the glass.

Piers shouted at that point, "Mister Dursley, come look at what this snake is doing." He pushed Harry and Dudley out of the way accidentally knocking Harry down.

Dudley shouted, "Hay!"

Harry glared at Piers and the glass on the enclosure disappeared.

Dudley whispered, "Oh no." at the same time Harry whispered, "Oops!"

Harry then had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. As the snake was slithering away as fast as he could he was chanting, "I'm free! I'm free! Brazil here I come."

Once they had dropped off Piers, Petunia just shook her head with a sad smile and said, "Don't worry Harry, it's perfectly normal for you have these accidents when you get hurt or upset. Next time you see your Uncle Sev, ask him about your mum and the times she did such things. I didn't actually see most of them."

"Thanks Aunt Petunia, but he's already told us a lot of stories about both Mum and his own accidental magic." Harry sighed. "Somehow, I don't think either of them ever actually set loose a big snake, that they could talk to."


	15. A Letter for Harry

Title: A Mother's Job 15 - A Letter for Harry

Author: BertaS

Date: July, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 331

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A series of 'Slice of Life' Drabbles.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 15 - A Letter for Harry**

Petunia chuckled softly when the boys started arguing about who's turn it was to get the mail. "Harry, I think you will want to get it this time." She said with a knowing smirk.

Both boys ran for the door and the mail. They ran back just a fast with Harry waving an open envelope and several sheets of parchment, shouting, "It came! It came!"

Petunia laughed, "Well, did you really think it wouldn't?"

Harry grinned as he excitedly asked, "Can we go shopping for my Birthday? And can Uncle Remus come? And Uncle Sev?"

Vernon spoke up then, "I think that we can manage that." He smiled. "They want to see you at your bank as well. I got the letter yesterday. I believe you will be getting at least limited access to your personal vault."

"A vault?" Dudley asked with a grin, "Cool, do I get one?"

Vernon chuckled, "No, but you have a savings account at my bank. You will have full control of when you reach eighteen."

"But Harry gets his now? That's not fair." Dudley pouted.

"Uncle Remus explained it all to me a couple of months ago." Harry said. "The rules in the Wizarding world are a little different. The vault I'm getting now was set up by my Grandfather when I was born. It's just for school supplies and stuff."

Petunia smiled as she explained further, "It paid for Harry to have the karate, music, dance, and swimming lessons as well as all the sports fees and gym membership. It also paid for most of Harry's cloths."

Vernon added, "I don't think either of you would have been able to have all of those lessons and such if it hadn't."

The boys were both thoughtful as they left the room after breakfast. They discussed the implications of that last statement and eventually decide that, while money helped, it couldn't buy happiness, and that as long as they had their family, they were truly rich.


	16. Gringotts

Title: A Mother's Job 16 - Gringotts

Author: BertaS

Date: July, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 173

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A series of 'Slice of Life' Drabbles.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 16 - Gringotts**

"That was so cool!" Dudley whooped as they stepped from the little cart when they arrived in front of Harry's vault.

Harry grinned widely as he agreed, "Yeah, much better than the roller coasters at the amusement park we went to for my last birthday."

Petunia looked a little green as she asked their Goblin escort, "I don't suppose we could go a little slower on the way back?"

Griphook snorted slightly as he said, "One speed only."

Vernon patted his wife on the shoulder as he stayed seated beside her in the little cart. "We'll get us each a little pick me up when we are done here." Not that he hadn't enjoyed the roller coaster like ride but knew it was better to humor her at this point.

Remus got out with the boys just in case Harry needed any assistance.

Harry made sure to give everyone with him a couple of Galleons just in case they saw something they wanted to get while they were helping him with his shopping.


	17. Madam Malkin's

Title: A Mother's Job 17 - Madam Malkin's

Author: BertaS

Date: July, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 497

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A series of 'Slice of Life' Drabbles.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 17 - Madam Malkin's**

The others had all decided to stop at the ice cream shop to help Aunt Petunia feel better after the cart at Gringotts made her feel ill. Harry, however, wanted to get the fitting for his uniforms over with so they could get to the book store.

"Hogwarts dear?" the lady asked when Harry entered the shop. "Got the lot here. Another boy being fitted up just now in fact."

"Hello," the boy said as he turned to look at Harry, "Hogwarts too?"

Harry nodded politely and said, "Yes." As he stepped up onto the foot stool.

The boy prattled on about his parents purchasing his things for him. Harry, of course, thought he was insane letting someone else buy his books for him. Harry had plans for the book store.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the boys asked, "Have you got your own broom?"

Harry sighed, "Yes, I do, but it's an older model and I don't get to fly nearly as often as I'd like."

"Oh, well I'm going to bully Father into buying me a new racing broom." The boy said self importantly. He reminded Harry of some of the kids at his school. Always having to have the newest and best things just so they could shove them in other people's faces. Forgetting that material things were not nearly as important as having a loving family. He continued, "I suppose you don't play Quidditch then?" He twisted as if he were trying to see his own profile in the mirror.

Harry simply said, "No." in a rather board tone, as he stood straight and didn't move.

"I do." He said arrogantly, again turning to look at Harry. "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

Harry's lips twitched into a slight smirk, "There seems to be some debate about that." He wanted to shrug but it wasn't a good idea to wiggle about while being fitted for clothing, at least if you wanted a good fit. "But then, none of us really know till we get there."

The boy shrugged, "Well, I suppose that's true, but I know I'll be in Slytherin. All my family have been. Can you imagine being in Hufflepuff?" he shuddered theatrically, "I think I'd just die of embarrassment. Wouldn't you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he noticed the reaction of the ladies that were pinning up their robes. "Personally?" Harry said as he turned his head slightly to look at the boy in the mirror, "I wouldn't want to irritate the nice lady that has sharp pointy things near my skin. I also would think it would much more Slytherin to keep such opinions to yourself."

The blond boy gave Harry a dirty look and opened his mouth to, no doubt, say something scathing but was interrupted as Madam Malkin addressed Harry, "That's you done dear."

AN: I think I've actually managed to make Malfoy even more obnoxious than he is in canon. But then again, Malfoy was already being fitted when Harry got there and Harry finished first. Malfoy had to be doing something to slow up the person working on his robes, right? Or maybe Madam Malkin just wanted to get Harry away from the little brat before Malfoy Sr. showed up. Anyway hope you enjoyed this. Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy. *Grin*


	18. Flourish and Blotts

Title: A Mother's Job 18 - Flourish and Blotts

Author: BertaS

Date: July, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 313

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A series of 'Slice of Life' Drabbles.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 18 - Flourish and Blotts**

Harry grinned as they entered Flourish and Blotts.

Dudley sighed as he commented to his Dad, "There he goes. I tried to tell you we should leave the book store for last."

Vernon chuckled, "And there go the other two." as Petunia and Remus joined Harry on the hunt for knowledge. Severus would have been right with them if he had been able to join them but he wouldn't be able to make it until this evening after dinner.

It wasn't that Dudley didn't like books, he did, within reason. Books for school assignments and that were fine and he did enjoy a good Si-Fi thriller, emphases on the Si, or the occasional murder mystery.

Harry, on the other hand, would read almost anything he could get his hands on. He was a bit partial to fantasy, sword and sorcery type stories and he was obsessed with history, both magical and mundane. But that didn't stop him from reading anything and everything.

Dudley blamed Uncle Sev. He always had a book or two stashed in his robe pockets. Those pockets fascinated both boys, they could hold an impossible amount, and sizes, of things without any lumps showing. Dudley knew it was an expansion charm, but whenever Uncle Sev started digging about in his pockets Dudley was always reminded of the scene from _'Mary Poppins'_ where she was digging through her carpet bag.

When they were young Uncle Sev would read to them. He did the best voices and the stories were always interesting. Now he usually had a book to loan each of them. He usually wanted to discuss the books on his next visit.

Dudley was more like his dad in this and really didn't understand all the bibliophiles in his life. Then, of course, he was distracted by a book on magical owls and he caught his dad grinning at him.

AN: Me thinks Dudley doth protest too much, which quite amuses Vernon, and hopefully, you as well. Please review.


	19. Hedwig

Title: A Mother's Job 19 - Hedwig

Author: BertaS

Date: July 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 256

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected.

A/N: I have been reading too many re-do fics. Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 19 - Hedwig**

"Harry, what else do you have on your list?" Petunia asked as they left the apothecary.

Harry consulted the parchment and answered, "Just my wand." He paused a moment and added, "Unless you want me to get an animal, I'm allowed to bring an owl, cat or toad to school with me."

Petunia shuddered slightly. She really didn't care for most animals.

Remus volunteered, "I'd suggest an owl. They are our letter carriers and much more useful than a cat." He shook his head. "I've never actually figured out why anyone would want a toad."

"Yeah an owl would be cool. It could carry your letters home. I'm a little concerned about one visiting me at Smeltings but…" Dudley shrugged, "I'm sure we'll work something out."

"Uncle Remus, are there other magical ways to communicate?" Harry asked. "I mean, I know about owls and the floo, is there anything else?"

Remus smiled. "I'm not sure." His face took on a startled look and he almost shouted, "Mirrors!"

Everyone looked at him waiting for him to explain and he laughed. "I'll just take a stroll down Knockturn and see if I can find a pair. If not I'll have to charm them myself." He held up his hand at the boys eager looks, "And no you can't come with me, Knockturn's a rather dodgy place. You go ahead and look at the owls as one would certainly be useful."

When Petunia found and pointed her out, Harry fell in love with the beautiful snowy owl almost immediately.

AN: I had to have Harry find Hedwig.


	20. Holiday by the Sea

Title: A Mother's Job 20 - Holiday by the Sea

Author: BertaS

Date: December, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: ?

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A series of 'Slice of Life' Drabbles.

A/N: Okay. First off, I want to appologize for how long its been. My computer crashed and burned in August and I just got a new one for Christmas. I lost almost everything and had to actually rewrite this chapter. I am working temporiarly in word pad and there is apparently no spell checker on this bleeping thing. *deep breath*

Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them.

Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy, not that it is cold here in SW Florida on this lovely Christmas morning. 9am and already 75o as I sit down to start typing this.

 **A Mother's Job 20 - Holiday by the Sea**

Harry stood on the balcony leaning on the rail shortly after ariving at the hotel. They had not actually been to this hotel in this particular area before so they would be exploring in the morning. He was looking at what drew them to this area though and thinking. This was the last holiday before he and Dudley had to grow up and head off to school at the begining of next week. Dudley was headed to Smeltings on Monday and Harry would, of course, be off to Hogwarts on Tuesday.

Harry's contemplation was interupted by Dudley bursting back into the room and shouting, "Hay Harry, come on, there's a game room and Dad gave me a fiver for each of us." he then ran from the room with Harry chasing after acting just like the children they still were.

They had a great time with the video games, Vernon even took the time to join them briefly in a multi player game when he came to collected them for a very nice dinner in the hotel's really fancy dinning room.

Later that evening Petunia came into the room the boys were sharing and scolded them for staying up so late. She tucked them in and kissed each of them on the forehead. Harry tried not to laugh at Dudley's protetst of, "Come on Mum, I'm not a baby." and recieved his onw kiss calmly while secretly realishing the attention.

After she turned out the lights and left the room, Dudley kicked the tightly tucked in covers loose and turned on his side to look at Harry in the other bed. They couldn't see each other real well but no hotel room is ever truley dark. "Harry?" Dudley whispered, "Are you scared?"

Harry yawned before answering, "You mean about school? A little, I guess. I mean... I know I will make new friends and everything, but... Yeah."

Dudley sighed, "Yeah."

Harry grinned while snuggling more comfortably in the bed as he spoke, "Don't be thinking I plan to get a new best friend. No one can replace of the Big D." Dudley snorted and Harry contenued, "And it's not like we can't talk anytime we want with the mirrors."

Dudley agreed, "Yeah, I know. Every Tuesday at nine." He yawned. "It was pretty cool watching Uncle Mooney cham them." He wiggled a bit pulling the pillow more firmly under his head.

Harry nodded his head deeper into his own pillow and said, "Yeah it was. He yawned again and mumbled, "G'night D."

Dudley sighed, "Night Harry."

Then there was was only silence in the room as they both slept.


	21. Why

Title: A Mother's Job 21 - Why

Author: BertaS

Date: May, 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 297

Warnings: none

Summary: Time travel, but hopefully with an element of the unexpected. A series of 'Slice of Life' Drabbles.

A/N: 'My Alternate Reality' ask to: "see the flash back on how she (Petunia) realized what she was doing was wrong!" this is what dribbled out of my brain. This one was writen as saved on my thumbdrive (gosh I wish I had saved everythhing to it) so I didn't have to recreate it.

Anything you recognize I most likely stole so I could play with them. Please review.

 **A Mother's Job 21 - Why**

Many in the old time line would wonder why, why Petunia Dursley nee Evans who hated magic would agree to do what she'd done. Would not only agree to it, but actually ask her nephew to make it happen. Would spend six months in research on child psychology and recent history, both mundane and magical, while Harry and his friends worked out how to do what she wanted.

It's simple really… she shuddered even now, sanding on the platform waving good bye to her nephew, as she thought of the possibility things hadn't change enough.

She found them all, when she went to visit her young grandson, Dudley sitting calmly watching the telly and drinking a beer while the bodies of his wife and their two year old son lay battered and cold on the kitchen floor. His answer when she asked 'why?' shocked his mother to her core.

He said, "But Mummy he was a Freak, like Harry. I couldn't have that in my house. You and Daddy taught me that."

He had no idea that what he had done was wrong. During the trial Petunia had to reevaluate her own attitudes and actions. To reexamine every action she had taken since Dudley was little, since Harry had come to live with them. Everything she had said and done to and about Harry that influenced Dudley's thinking. Everything that influenced his vision of right and wrong. She had to fix that. And if that fixed things for Harry and saved Vernon from the massive heartattack that killed him, then so be it. She would count it a win all the way around.

But she simply had to make everything all better, for all of her boy's, after all that is a mother's job.

AN: When I wrote this (way back before chp 3) I had entended it to be the end, but there's actually more. The next couple will be in the form of letters written by Harry to Petunia, and I have one I have to recreate of Harry and Dudley talking via their mirrors. If you have any suggestions as to scenes you would like to see, let me know in a review.


End file.
